guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Forgotten Guardian
I also have a picture with location and image, but i can't find a way to add it to the wiki entry. help ? --Lullysing 22:52, 26 October 2006 (CDT) :Check out the editing guide for how to add images. I took care of the image of the Forgotten, but your map would be a good idea. --Rainith 23:50, 26 October 2006 (CDT) : Yeah, i guess i'm gonna need to go back with another character up there and take a better map screenshot, but i'm uploading one right now so people have an idea.--Lullysing 00:10, 27 October 2006 (CDT) Obviously, we need more research on this guy. The desolation area appears to be the endgame nightfall area, so Elonian characters might be the only ones able to use the portal. It is not so much for tyrians to get to nightfall.. but rather, elonians to go and ascend, since they will use the same ascension method. Confirmation A thread on the GWGuru forums confirmed that this is a portal to the Desolation once you've unlocked that area: http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10069691 Screenshots included. -- Tadjinar talk] 23:40, 30 October 2006 (CST) Ascension not needed I confirmed this myself. As far as I can tell, one only needs to have traveled to the crystal desert previously to travel from Overlook to Arid sea via the portal. Cronus91 15:59, 17 November 2006 (CST) :Same here. took my derv to anmoon, then went to desolation in elona and rode through :) -TehBuG- Ascension You dont have to have Tyrian ascension but need Elonian ascension (gates of desolation) to go through from tyria--slogankid1 (talk) 12:06, 20 November 2006 (CST) :That's not as much ascension as getting mad wurm skills. -68.239.243.133 20:55, 20 November 2006 (CST) What Dangers? "I cannot allow you to pass unless you are familiar with its dangers." Last I checked, Desolation was... y'know. More dangerous then Crystal Desert. It's funny how in game mechanics and story-line can clash. Alt F Four 05:12, 9 December 2006 (CST) The Magic Statue Just a little amusing fact. the statue, visible from both sides, allows you to figure out where the nightfall map is in relation to the proficies map. and whats amusing, is that the nightfall map intersects the area used for the Dunes of dispair mission! (information from Gwguru) Talk about clashing.... -TehBuG- what am I missing... Given the conditions here I see little to no benefit. Here I thought originally it might help characters from one chapter get to capping elites quicker in other chapters but with those requirements that's certainly not the case. And if you want to jump around you use the map. So what am I missing here - what's the point? Ascend, well you had to get to Amoon anyways. --CKaz 01:15, 19 December 2006 (CST) :You can bring henchmen from Nightfall to the Crystal Desert and have level 20s instead of level 15s (or whatever they are)? And have a full party of 8. That's the only benefit I can see. --Rainith 12:09, 19 December 2006 (CST) ::I think it's about geographical continuity more than anything else. I think the requirements are to actually guarantee that it's not about anything else. --Karlos 12:31, 19 December 2006 (CST) :The other day, I took my buddy Silly through the portal from the Arid Sea into Crystal Overlook. From there, we continues to Ruins of Morah. He had merely beaten Gates of Desolation and gone no farther. We got close enough to activeate the Rez shrine right outside, then went and died. We appeared at the shrine and went into the ruins. Theres an interesting way to skip a few primary quests. The Lone Warrior 15:36, 25 February 2007 (CST) ::Getting in is one thing, but could you start the mission? [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 18:54, 25 February 2007 (CST) :Yes, we were able to start the mission. Since NORMALY you cant get there without the quest being completed, I wouldn't be surprised if ANet didn't bother adding code requiring its completion. ~Big Mike, The Lownage 17:32, 6 March 2007 (CST) Quest that he's involved in; not currently shown in the article The quest Family Soul, given by Shanrah in the Crystal Overlook, directs you to the Forgotten Guardian, so that you can travel to Tyria and find the bones of Shanrah's husband. Seems like this may be relevant to the article. RoseOfKali 02:23, 26 May 2007 (CDT) :/agree -- 15x15px Zerpha The Improver 07:58, 19 July 2007 (CDT) Does your whole party have to pass requirements or only the one talking to Forgotten Guardian? --Lexxor 01:14, 6 February 2009 (UTC)